A forbidden love
by kabutoshizune1
Summary: This is a KabuShizu. Don’t read if you don’t like. I do not own Naruto. Rated ‘M’ for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is a KabuShizu. Don't read if you don't like. I do not own Naruto. Rated 'M' for later chapters and language. _

_Author's note 2: Kabuto and Shizune had been going out for a while. One day Shizune remembered Kabuto telling her, "One day you're going to have to choose between me and the sound, or Yorima and the leaf. Well Yorima is a close friend to Shizune and Shizune hoped that day would never come. But one summer day it happened._

While walking in the forest Shizune saw blood on the ground. You couldn't tell by looking at her but she was secretly Hemophobic.

Later while listening to Tsunade giving genin and chinin their missions she heard Tsunade tell Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji that their female teammates had been kidnapped. She had a bad feeling for which she knew only one person could be behind it. From that moment she had begun locking her feelings for Kabuto away.

The next day Shizune went out on a mission to retrieve the missing genin. While listening to her i-pod she found the trail of blood and followed it. When the trail began to fade she was suddenly surrounded by rain ninja. A few kunai hit her knocking her backwards. She yelled as she fell.

A kunai came at her head, but someone blocked it and caught her.

"Shh. I'm here. It's all over now."

She looked up into her hero's eyes…Kabuto's eyes.

_Catch me as I fall.  
Say you're here and it's all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere.  
No one's here and I fall into myself._

Shizune knew that it was Kabuto's fault and she would have to kill him.

_This truth drives me into madness.  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Once inside the little shack about a mile away Kabuto was tensing and Shizune knew he was mad.

"Kabuto? Are you okay?"

"No, Shizune, no. I almost lost you and then turn around to find out you don't love me any more."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I mean…it is the least I can do for you saving me."

"Yes. Shizune? Sing to me."

"Huh?"

"Sing to me, Damn it. Please, I don't care what you sing, just…"

He appeared behind her. When she turned around his lips caught hers, but she pushed away. Then she realized she does love him. He turned away.

"Fine."

"_Don't turn away."_ Kabuto turned toward her. _  
"_Don't give in to the pain._  
Don't try to hide,  
_though they're screaming your name._  
Don't close your eyes!  
_GOD knows what lies behind them._  
Don't turn out the light.  
_Never sleep, never die."

She followed him into the next room to see two of her friends on the ground, unconscious.

_  
I'm frightened by what I see,  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come._

There was a little blood but she concentrated on her friends._  
Immobilized by my fear,  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

_  
_She sang to Kabuto again. Kabuto turned._  
_

"_Don't turn away." He turned back around.  
"Don't give in to the pain.  
Don't try to hide,  
though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes!  
GOD knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep, never die."_

"I was told to kill these genin…and anyone who came after them. That includes you."

Shizune felt faint. She started to shake and then she fell. Kabuto caught her.

"But I don't want to kill you."

The music started to play an Shizune sang along.

_  
"Fallen angels at my feet;  
Whispered voices at my ear;  
Death before my eyes;  
Lying next to me I fear;  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin,  
Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
_

He stood up and turned. Shiaune stood as well.

_  
"Don't turn away." He turned back around.  
"Don't give in to the pain.  
Don't try to hide,  
though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close you're eyes!  
GOD knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep, never die."_


	2. I am sorryAuthor

**Okay I am so sorry but I was thinking and well Fan fiction cut off the last chapter short so here's the end to that chapter sorry again. I do not own Naruto.**

As Kabuto turned to look at Shizune for the third time she pushed he lips to his. It seemed to last forever. When they finally pulled away Shizune looked at Kabuto and asked, "Can I stay with you for the night?"

"You would be betraying your village."

"I've already betrayed them. I fell in love with the enemy."

"Really, well still…"

"Its not like we're getting married."

"Fine, but don't blame me when Tsunade gets pissed."

"Would I do that?"

"With this forbidden love you never know."


End file.
